federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Christoph Rabbinic
Dr. Christoph Rabbinic is the German Jew who joined the Nazi forces in an attempt to help his family escape from occupied Cologne. Several years later through a predestination paradox he was brought to the 25th century and permitted to remain. He currently lives on Earth, after getting his PhD in astronomy with an interest in spatial anomalies/wormholes. Background Information Believing that his family was safe, in 1944 and with fake travelling papers they were headed towards England. After they found in France however they were brought to a labour camp. Christoph didn't find out about their murders until he had already escaped himself in 1945 when Russians liberated the city of Cologne. His father was executed while attempting to escape the ghetto in 1942 before the males were carted off to work camps. While working for the Nazi's, he assumed the German named Fassbender which was his mothers maiden name. Personal Life Eva Schmidt (1944): Chrisoph met his crush when he worked closely with her father throughout his time in the war. He built a relationship with the woman, however nothing came to fruition as she was party of the Nazi party and he was a Jew. Having only a friendship, this ceased when other Nazi men learned of his interest and beat him in the street leaving him with a slight limp after healing. He never saw or spoke to Eva again. Jillian Horton (2403-2403): Christopher met his former lover when she was assigned to the past through her position in temporal. Throughout her time with him, she developed feelings and when the timeline changed she disobeyed general rules to save Christoph. When he went into the future and they were reunited they started an intimate relationship but remain friends. Molly O'Brien (2407-2409): Meeting through an online dating site, Christoph was working on Bajor to finish his PhD while Molly was still on Earth. During Halloween, she made a trip to the planet and they became intimate before entering into a relationship. After his graduation as a doctorate, they went on a three months Federation tour together. Due to her job and travelling a lot they eventually settled into being friends. Education and Career Past Plots Attending the Polytechnic in Zurich, Switzerland he was enrolled in an advanced physics and astronomy course in 1927 and graduated with his undergraduate in 1931. Going on to get his masters and PhD, Christoph defended his dissertation in 1937 regarding the fifth dimension and the revival of the Kaluza-Klein theories for a unified theory of everything. With his PhD in hand, he moved back to Cologne to support his family and sisters, getting a placement as Professor of Physics and Astronomy. During World War II, Christoph joined the Nazi's as a collaborator to provide more money to his family by staying employed at the University and assisting with round ups. Using his connections, he was able to get them tickets to England. With the understanding he would not hear from them until everything was safe, he never expected any communications back. In 1944, a Generalmajor Maximillian Wolfram returned to the city and used his family as motivation to get the bomb completed faster only to find out they had already been killed some time later. He remained in Cologne until 1945. When he escaped from Russian capture, he managed to make it all the way to South America and by 1946 entered into the United States illegally through Mexico. He was working as a janitor at CalTech in California before his relocation to the future in 1947. Future Plots Once in the future, his hunger for knowledge continued and he became a Masters student at CalTech in September of 2403-2406 with a focus in astrophysics. He went in to get his PhD at CalTech in 2406 and will be graduated in 2408. He took his last year at the University of Bajor to closer study the wormhole. He is currently a Professor at CalTech. 1 Christoph Rabbinic Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:April Category:1908 Category:All Characters